Desempenho
by MaSnape
Summary: Tradução de "Repeat Performance", de Em90. Snape provocando uma Hermione cheia de desejo.


**Desempenho**

"Senhorita Granger, se eu fosse você, eu ficaria exatamente onde está. Nem tente respirar."

Hermione ofegou. Ela estava andando pelos corredores da escola, com livros nos braços, e sem aviso algum, agora se encontrava a centímetros do professor Snape, num corredor escuro e vazio.

"Com-?"

O bruxo sombrio encarou-a maliciosamente. "Não fale. Eu observei seus sonhos, srta Granger. Tarde da noite, quando chama meu nome, implorando para que a solte. Imaginado minhas mãos em sua cintura, investindo em você até ficar tonta." Ele fechou o espaço entre seus corpos e afagou sua bochecha com um dedo. Ela arrepiou-se. "Tudo que precisa é dizer uma palavra."

Hermione se sentiu tonta. "Mas, professor, eu não posso! Eu sou uma estudante!"

O corpo de Snape se impôs e ele sussurrou para ela. "Confie em mim, isso não importa. Você é maior de idade, não é?"

"Sim, mas-"

"Mas o que?"

Hermione fechou os olhos, tentando convencer-se a não ir com Severo. Ela o desejava tão intensamente, que de fato todo seu corpo tremia na presença dele. Seu batimento cardíaco transpareceu em sua pele, e sua face enrubesceu por estar tão perto daquele bruxo forte, poderoso.

"Não é certo." Com essa declaração, ela recuperou um pouco de sua coragem e atitude de sabe-tudo. Snape afastou-se um pouco.

"Então você vai continuar se torturando com uma cópia minha, pura imaginação, quando poderia ter muito mais? Carne e osso, acariciando-a..." Com essa fala, ele levou sua mão corajosamente em direção a ela e apertou seu seio dolorosamente. "...como você sempre quis."

Ela empurrou a mão dele, lutando com toda força para não sucumbir.

"Não, professor." ela disse. "Não vou."

"Ótimo." E ele virou-se, suas vestes esvoaçando atrás de seu corpo. Apressou-se pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás, deixando as entranhas dela agitadas.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Hermione percebeu que Snape havia atiçado o fogo (entre outras coisas) que estava se tornando inconveniente para ela. Deitada na cama, contemplando as palavras dele, ela sentiu que estava ficando quente e agitada. Tentou dar um jeito nisso, levando uma mão ao meio de suas pernas, tentando esfregar o desejo para longe, mas só conseguiu piorar a situação.

Nas masmorras, Snape viu tudo que ela fazia, entrando em sua mente. Ela não percebeu nada enquanto se tocava cada vez com mais ardor, sussurrando o nome dele.

Duas semanas depois, Snape abordou-a novamente. Antes que ela pudesse falar, ele empurrou-a brutalmente contra a parede e sussurrou em sua orelha, esfregando a semi-ereção entre as coxas dela.

"Mudou de idéia, bruxa?"

Hermione ofegou, sentindo vontade de revidar, esfregar seu caroço contra ele até apagar o fogo.

"Não – " Parou. "Eu – " Ela engoliu em seco, mas antes que ela falasse "não posso", Snape beijou-a roubando as palavras de sua boca. Qualquer pensamento lúcido fugiu da cabeça dela. Tudo o que sentiu foram os lábios dele contra os seus. Os lábios leves e sábios dele compassados com seus num beijo que a fez gemer, se esfregando contra ele.

Snape gemeu e sua ereção endureceu. Ele puxou-a contra si até que não houvesse mais espaço entre eles, e Hermione não se controlou. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço dele, aprofundando o beijo.

Então, de repente, ele parou.

"O que? Não!"

"Uma mudança de idéia, talvez?"

Mas, sem dá-la a chance de responder, Snape novamente se foi, deixando Hermione em uma poça de desejo. Com as pernas bambas, ela caminhou pelo corredor de volta ao seu quarto. Ficou extremamente difícil para ela esconder suas emoções, como normalmente fazia. Quando estudava a noite inteira, ela fazia intervalos para se acalmar, se seus pensamentos mudassem para o professor de poções. E ele disse que estava esperando, querendo-a. Ela podia tê-lo. Mas não. Seria demais.

No dia seguinte, na aula de poções, eles puderam escolher a poção que fariam, e Hermione escolheu "Amortencia", a poção do amor. Snape estava deixando-a nervosa, pois fazia questão de monitorá-la em todos os momentos, olhando pelo seu ombro nos passos mais difíceis da poção. Mais de uma vez ela quase se cortou, mas por sorte conseguiu sair sem se ferir. Fisicamente, pelo menos. Mentalmente ela estava sendo torturada por Snape. Toda vez que ele olhava pelos seus ombros, ela sentia o professor observando as respostas de seu corpo. E ele fazia questão de encostá-la com a mão sempre que possível, uma vez até colocando sua mão sobre a dela para mostrá-la o modo correto de cortar uma das raízes.

E cada vez que estava próximo de sua orelha, ele sussurrava obscenidades que fariam os cabelos dela encaracolarem, se já não fossem enrolados. O calor dentro dela, que parecia uma chama, agora ardia em desejo.

Snape pediu-a que ficasse após a aula.

"Srta Granger..." Ele disse, andando e sua direção, "...você está a par de sua abominável performance hoje? Esse foi o trabalho mais ordinário que eu já vi você completar. Essa poção devia estar vermelha. Que cor está?"

"Azul." Ela respondeu.

"Isso mesmo. Azul. Eu não pago para que os alunos fodam em minha classe."

"Como?"

"Você me ouviu. Acho que uma subtração dos pontos da Grifinória seria bom. A menos, claro, que você tenha algo em mente."

Antes que ela pudesse falar "sua mãe é uma mandrágora", Snape se aproximou ainda mais. O mestre de poções rosnou para ela, e a puxou em sua direção. Hermione inclinou sua cabeça. Ela não podia mais dizer não.

Ela virou seu rosto e ele enterrou sua face no pescoço dela.

"Você tomou a decisão certa." Ele disse. "Eu odiaria vê-la torturada por essa luxúria."

"Sim, senhor."

"Você deve me chamar de Severo. Está claro?"

"Sim, senh...digo, Severo."

Hermione adorou sentir-se submissa e ter Snape no controle. Ele aproximou-se antes de capturar os lábios dela em um beijo. Dessa vez, ele a empurrou contra a parede e a ergueu, de modo que ela foi forçada a envolver suas pernas na cintura dele e beijá-lo em retorno. Ela podia sentir sua ereção, enquanto ele se esfregava contra ela, então gemeu na boca dele. Ele escorregou sua língua na boca dela e a beijou fervorosamente, deixando suas mãos deslizarem por baixo de sua saia. Vagarosamente levou uma mão, tentativamente, sob sua calcinha, e descobriu que suas coxas estavam escorregadias por antecipação. Enquanto a beijava e a mantia contra a parede com seu tórax musculoso, ele levou dois de seus longos e experientes dedos dentro dela e apertou seu clitóris entre eles. Ela pulou e afastou sua boca da dele. "Oh meu Deus." Ela sussurrou, e Snape continuou a esfregá-la enquanto a capturava em outro beijo. Um sentimento de êxtase e calor passou pelo estomago da bruxa enquanto movia sua pélvis em círculos, Snape penetrando-a com os dedos.

Ela sentiu que estava flutuando e não podia descer. O prazer a fazia arder enquanto Snape manipulava seu clitóris, beliscando e apertando-o, fazendo-a quase gritar pelo prazer crescendo dentro de si.

Então ele afastou sua boca da dela, deixando-a escorregar pela parede. Tirou a blusa dela, revelando seus seios encarcerados por um sutiã de algodão branco.

"Simplista." Ele disse, e sem mais enrolação ele rasgou o sutiã e mergulhou em seu decote. Lambeu a doce linha entre seus seios, e acariciou-os com sua mão, puxando um mamilo enquanto capturava o outro com sua boca, lambendo e mordendo-o gentilmente. Ela levou suas mãos ao cabelo liso dele e o encorajou, mexendo e empurrando seu corpo contra o dele.

Sentindo-se aventureira, ela levou suas mãos por baixo das vestes dele e começou a desabotoá-las. Hermione sentiu o corpo musculoso dele, quase um retrato de alabastro, e mal pode esperar para por suas mãos nele.

Snape afastou-se do decote dela e a deixou despi-lo. Então deu um olhar de aprovação enquanto ela levava sua mão ao cinto dele.

Ela soltou-o devagar, a calça de Snape esticada pelo tamanho e força de sua ereção. Ele usava uma boxer de seda roxa, que foi revelada quando ela puxou sua calça para baixo. Então ela agarrou a borda da boxer dele e também puxou-a para baixo. O mastro de Snape saltou para fora, totalmente ereto.

"É enorme." Ela sussurrou tremulamente.

"Não se preocupe." Ele sussurrou. "Toque-o."

Ela envolveu sua mão pela extensão dura e ele gemeu de prazer. Então, curiosamente, ela acariciou-o de ponta a ponta enquanto puro prazer dispara dos pés dele, seu corpo pegando fogo. Ela aumentou a velocidade das carícias e Snape fechou os olhos, se entregando ao prazer da deliciosa bruxa afagando-o.

"Isso, assim." Ele murmurou.

Sentindo-se perto do alívio, ele afastou as mãos dela.

"Espero que você esteja pronta, pois não vou esperar mais." Snape disse, e levou-a a uma das mesas.

Ele a levantou facilmente e a sentou na superfície, então a fez deitar e tirou sua calcinha.

Posicionou seu mastro grosso e pulsante na entrada dela e quando ela menos esperava, ele penetrou-a com força, fazendo-a gritar de prazer.

Todos os 25 centímetros foram enterrados nela, duro, grosso, e ela o acolheu inteiro enquanto seu desejo parecia explodir. Ele meteu nela, uma vez atrás da outra, desejo se espalhando pelo corpo dela, desde os pés à cabeça, enquanto o tórax dele ia de encontro a ela.

"Oh Severo..." Ela gemeu. "...você é tãoooo bom."

"Não precisa me dizer duas vezes, srta Granger." Snape disse, as veias em seu pescoço saltando à medida que ele impalava a bruxa com seu mastro.

Sentindo a pressão quase explodir dentro dela, Hermione gozou, estremecendo, apertando o pênis de Snape. "Oh Deus." Snape gemeu, sentido-se quase lá.

Ela moveu sua pélvis, fazendo-o segurar mais enquanto a mantia na mesa, penetrando-a cada vez mais rápido e fundo, cavalgando até o orgasmo.

A bruxa ficou sem fala. Então Snape gozou, jorrando dentro dela, estremecendo com o clímax.

Cinco minutos depois, Snape se retirou de uma Hermione trêmula e ofegante.

"Oh meu Deus, professor, isso foi incrível." Hermione disse.

"Bem..." Ele disse, alcançando-a descaradamente por baixo e beliscando seu clitóris, fazendo-a gemer. "...estou sempre a disposição para repetir o desempenho."

Fim


End file.
